1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensed-cyclic compound, an organic light-emitting device including the same, and a flat panel display apparatus including the organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a condensed-cyclic compound which is suitable to be used in an electron transport layer of an organic light-emitting device, the organic light-emitting device including the condensed-cyclic compound, and a flat panel display apparatus including the organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device that includes an organic layer including the condensed-cyclic compound has characteristics of low driving voltage and high light-emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self light-emitting devices which have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, rapid response times, excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speeds, and are multicolored.
In a general organic light-emitting device, an anode is formed on a substrate, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode are sequentially formed on the anode. Here, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin film layers including an organic compound.
A driving principle of the organic light-emitting device is as follows. When voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer through the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer through the electron transport layer. Carriers such as the holes and the electrons are recombined at the emission layer and produce excitons. Such excitons are changed from an excitation state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
A general organic light-emitting device still needs to be improved in terms of driving voltage, light-emitting efficiency, and lifetime.